


For Your Hapinness

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Gen, Illnesses, Jack Lives, sensory processing disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Nelson and Murdock there existed Murdock and Murdock. Jack will do anything for his son, even if sometimes he doesn't know what he's getting into. </p>
<p>Inspired/based off two prompts on the Daredevil kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like a sudden slap of ice water. Jack woke up in a snap and startled gasp. The unpleasantness was only exacerbated by the unfamiliar surroundings of a hospital. Why was he in a hospital?

Hospital. Matt. 

“Matt? Where is Matt?” He demanded even as his brain felt like it was surrounded by cotton. He only knew one thing: He had to get to Matt? Where was his son? “Matt!” He yelled. Or he tried to, he realized his throat was aching and his voice was barely audible.

“Mr. Murdock, calm down. Calm down!” An unknown woman replied. Jack lashed out when she tried to push him down. “Damn! Mr. Murdock! Jack! Calm down! You’re in a hospital.” The information just brought memories of his son screaming and grasping at his eyes. His heart accelerated, he heard increased beeping. Where was Matt? 

He was pushed down and he finally saw three people in white, two women and a man. It was followed by a jab in his arm that brought darkness to the edges of his vision. The shock of the pain seemed almost enough to negate the knowledge that he wasn’t going to stay awake any longer. 

When he awoke he was less disoriented. He smelled antiseptic and the sterile smell that came with hospitals, a smell that he had become familiar in the past year. He took a breath and tried to sit up. He felt weak and oddly tired despite his rest. 

Why was he in the hospital? Jack looked for the call button. He found it and pressed it. It didn’t seem to work or his sense of time was off. After what seemed like eternity someone entered. A young man with a doctor’s coat entered. 

“Hello, Mr. Murdock. It’s good to see you up.”

“Why am I here?”

“Retrograde amnesia.” The doctor muttered as he nodded to himself. “You were shot, Mr. Murdock. You were in a coma for the past three months.”

Shot? “Why can’t I remember anything? Where is my son?” He asked and his chest hurt.

“It’s common for people to forget traumatic events. You may never remember or it may come back in time. As for your son, I am afraid I can’t help you with that too much but we do have a case worker who is handling you and Matthew I believe?” Jack nodded. “Your situation. He will be able to assist you with your son.”

“I’ve been here for months? My home- our things- there are things that can’t be replaced-“ The doctor held up his hands. 

“I’m am able to assist you with that inquiry. I’ll need to perform a few perfunctory tests after but I can at least put you at ease at first.” He smiled in a manner that Jack thought was supposed to be reassuring. “You’re case brought in a lot of public interest, especially once it was known that your son was a hero in his own right. A fund was started to cover you medical care you’re your son’s living expenses. 

“It wouldn’t have lasted forever but I can assure you that your home is included in the expenses, at the very least the items in your home were placed in secured storage.” Jack felt some relief fall over him, he really didn’t care too much about some things but he had things from his family and Matt’s mother that couldn’t be replaced.

He focused on the test the doctor initiated. If he focused and concentrated on healing he could leave sooner and be back with Matt. 

Matt, he would speak with the social worker as soon as possible. Someone needed to tell Matt too. He wasn’t going to wait for his son to come visit and not know he had been awake for days.  
He would never do that to Matt.

The social worker’s name was Sarah Yakov. She looked tired and overworked. However she was more than eager to help him and close his case. Jack felt her earnestness was a combination of joy that it had a happy ending and the fact that it would remove his case from her workload. 

“Mr. Murdock,” she began. “I’m am quite happy to hear you are going to make a complete recovery.” Jack nodded. He was too. He wasn’t leaving Matty alone. They were all each other had. 

“Can you help me find my son?”

“Of course. I made sure to bring all the documents I had regarding your case. Matthew is currently staying at an orphanage.”

“An orphanage? I thought those were closed down years ago.”

“I can assure you it’s nothing to worry about unlike those from Oliver Twist and previous state run homes. St Agnes is a private organization that must pass yearly inspections to maintain custody of its wards. It is also affiliated with the Catholic Church, as it also serves as a convent for nuns, who act as teachers for the children.”

“It’s part private school then?” Jack interrupted. Were the funds he won for Matt and raised by the public being used to pay for Matt’s care?

“Not in the traditional sense, the nuns serve more as tutors to select students. Matthew is matriculated in public school.”

“Does it cost anything for Matt to be there?” Would he owe more than the hospital bills if the funds didn’t cover it?

“No. St Agnes does not charge for the care of its wards save in select circumstances, such as when parents are alive but do not hold custody over their children. In essence it is child support but you are not being charged anything Mr. Murdock.” Jack felt relief. 

“When can I see Matt?”

“I can arrange for him to be brought as early as tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I want to see him.” He paused. “Can I call him?”

“Of course. We’ll call him today.” Jack sighed. Thank God, his boy was alive. Thank God, he was alive. 

“The doctor said there was a fund?”

“Yes. It is a trust set up by the hospital. It surprisingly ran in the amount of half a million dollars.” Jack coughed and winced as the act pulled on his wound.

“Half a million?”

“Yes, Medicaid is also covering a portion of your medical expenses but not everything. You should be able to cover therapy for your recovery and your living expenses in the mean time. Unfortunately medical care is expensive in the US but you’re extremely fortunate in that you will most likely not need to file for bankruptcy.”

Jack nodded. Half a million dollars. The amount blew his mind. He and Matt managed to move the public enough to raise that much? It had to be Matt. The news must have played his background so tragically to the public – Matt blinded in an act of heroism and almost made an orphan. 

God knows he would’ve taken bankruptcy if it meant avoiding his son’s accident. 

“However, I’m afraid there are some concerns with Matthew.” Jack’s good spirits plummeted. 

“What types of concerns?”

“I’m not certain if I’m the best one to speak over it.” Sarah sighed and looked at him sternly. “Matthew has begun exhibiting signs of sensory processing disorders. It’s believed to be related to his accidents. The effects of the chemicals are not fully known but he’s seen a few specialist while under St Agnes’ care.”

Jack was floored. Matty was sick? The doctors had talked about it being a possibility, but not a disorder just Matt adjusting to his new circumstances. A disorder? What was wrong with his son?

He sent a quick prayer to Heaven for his life. He didn’t know what was wrong with Matt but he would look be there for him and get him the help he needed. He would make sure he stayed in school and got a better job than he did. Matt was smart. This…this was just a bump in the road. 

He looked at the social worker and nodded. “I’ll handle that too. My son’s the most important thing in the world to me. I’m glad you told me.” Sarah smiled, relieved he hadn’t gone off on her. 

The call was arranged. Matt was on the other end of the phone brought to him. “Hello?” Matt greeted before he could even utter a word. He must have heard him breathing to speak. “Is my dad-“

“Hi, Matty.” Jack made sure to speak softly. Matt gave a choked gasped into the receiver. 

“Dad? Daddy? Is that you?” 

“Yeah, champ. It’s me.”

“Daddy. You’re awake. Dad!” He started to sob into the phone. “They were afraid you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Of course I would. Nothing keeps a Murdock down.” He said. Matt gave a tearful laugh. “Look, Matt. We can’t for very long. I just want to let you know that someone’s going to bring you by tomorrow. We can talk then okay? I just want you to know that they say I’m expected to make a full recovery.”

“Dad! I don’t want to hang up.”

“I know, Matt, but we have to. Tomorrow you’ll see me and I’ll let you know more about when we can go home, okay? I gotta spend a few more days in the hospital but we’ll go home soon.” He still kept his voice soft even as tears began to fall down his face. 

“Are you crying, Dad? Why are you crying?”

“I’m happy. “ It wasn’t a lie. The hospital staff who brought him the phone mimed pointing to a watch. “Look, Matty. I have to go. I love you. We’ll see each other tomorrow. Remember that okay? Tomorrow.”

“Yes, Daddy. I love you, Dad.”

“Me too, champ.” The phones had to be taken from them to stop the cycle of “I love you” and “me too” that they kept uttering. Jack ate his hospital meal, even if it was tasteless and made himself fall asleep despite feeling wired from the call in his weak body. 

He needed to heal. 

For Matt. 

Jack tried to prepare himself for Matt’s visit. He spoke to another representative about sensory processing disorders. He ultimately found the conversation unhelpful due to the range of nuances and spectrums that composed the description. Did Matt have a condition or was this simply a late diagnosis due to his accident? Was it related to the accident or not at all? It gave Jack a headache. 

Nonetheless he made sure to bathe, keep his voice soft, and make sure to act as normal as possible. Jack knew Matt. He was confident he wouldn’t screw this up too badly. He was just worried. Matty was his world, without him life had no meaning with what he had known due to him. 

Matt arrived with a nun. His dark glasses were different but his white cane was familiar, the tip was well worn and scuffed in ways Jack hadn’t even realized he’d noticed. Matt was dressed in his best outfit, his church outfit. They’d bought it on sale and gotten a huge discount, Matt had liked it. The nun smiled at him and left.

For a moment they were silent. Jack hadn’t even said a word before Matt threw himself at him with unerring accuracy. “Dad!” Jack returned the embrace as best as he could. Matt’s fingers were moving over his face almost at once. “Daddy.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Maybe he was, Jack certainly was. 

“Matt.” He returned. The moment was ruined by a loud beep that had Matt flinching and covering his ears with his hands. Thee expression on his face was heart breakening. Matt looked like he was in his own hell. 

God, what Jack wouldn’t give to have his old Matt back, one free of problems and the burden of-of what blindness? He shook his head. That was thinking the first counselor advised him against. Matt had his own abilities and skills. Being blind didn’t change that, Jack just had to make sure he had the same chances to exceed as he had before.

People would want to prevent him. He sat still as Matt covered his ears. After what felt like hours he uncovered them. Matt took a deep breath and laid his head on Jack’s arm. Jack didn’t say anything. Just waited for his son. 

“There’s something wrong with me.” Matt whispered.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Jack said adamantly. 

“No, there is. The nuns were trying to help me. Nothing helps. Nothing. It’s like the world changed and everything hurts.” He said. Jack reached out slowly.

Matt took his hand. “We’ll figure out, Matt. We’ll find a solution. You have a big head on your shoulders. You’ll think of something I haven’t at some point.” 

“I don’t’ know dad. It hurts.” He whispered. He took a deep breath. “Everything is just loud.” Jack didn’t understand, couldn’t understand, but hoped he could make it better. He’d search hell and heaven for Matt. “I don’t care though because you’re alive, daddy. You’re alive and I thought you’d never wake up.”

“Matt-“

“No, Dad. You don’ understand. I was alone and you were gone. The nuns want to help but they’re not you. They’re not my daddy. I thought you were dead at first and then your heart started again and you wouldn’t wake up. 

“I couldn’t even stay home. I got sent away. Everything was so different. I just wanted you. Then everything started getting louder and louder. It was like turning up the TV. I couldn’t concentrate on Braille or even audiobooks and I tried, dad. I tried to study for you but it’s just so hard. Some days I just can’t stand it. I just want it to stop. But it doesn’t. It’s getting louder and everything hurts.”

“Matty-“

“Daddy, I just want it to stop!” Matt began to cry. Jack comforted his son as best as he could. He had been asleep for months. Matt had suffered. 

What was he supposed to do? He hoped he could find the solution.

Or else he’d drive himself mad searching for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had to stay at least three more weeks in the hospital to begin rehabilitation. He wasn’t a weak man when he went down but three months in a coma left him weak. He wouldn’t be up to full strength, that would take months, but he would hopefully be able to leave under his own strength. 

Jack doubted he would be able to afford the continuing physical therapy that the doctor was discussing with him. He’d have to focus on the exercises and concentrate on learning them so he could continue at home. He needed to be able to work as soon as possible and make sure their funds lasted as long as possible until he could. 

Jack quickly learned that Matt had good and bad days. The first time he had visited had been one of the good days. Other times, he couldn’t come to the phone. The nuns told him he was on his bed in the orphanage, screaming with his ears covered as his senses screamed at him from the information about the world around him. 

There were more bad days than good. 

Matt smiled when he came in two weeks into his rehab. “Hi, Dad.” Daddy had quickly disappeared once Matt was certain he was awake and would stay awake. His son could not have been called clingy by any means until the incident, now it seemed fitting. Jack couldn’t blame him. 

In other circumstances he wouldn’t part from his son more than he needed too. He wouldn’t have to worry about rehab and just focus on Matt. Reality had other plans and he had to focus on himself for the time being in order to be there for his son in the long run. 

“Hi, Matt. How are you doing?” Matt shrugged. Then waved his hand side to side, so-so. He grimaced as he moved forward. “What is it?”

“My shirt. It’s just itchy.” It was the shirts he had always worn but Matt had said that they felt like sandpaper at the seams and the tags like barbed wire. Jack didn’t know if he meant everyday or just the bad ones. He had quickly trimmed the shirts when Matt visited. He had received a pair of scissors from a very charming nurse. 

In another life maybe…. He shook his head of those thoughts. Matty was first, even if his love life suffered in the time he had had Matt. He smiled ruefully as he said:

“Give me the shirt.” Matt eagerly divested himself of it. Jack didn’t do it as quickly as he wanted but he cut as steadily as he could and as close to the fabric as possible. His shaking hands caused him to pause more than once. He got the cut right though and Matt looked so grateful it was worth the exertion he felt from the simple act. 

Jack had never had luck in love. He had really only loved Matt’s mom and that had turned out a nightmare in the end. He would do it a thousand times over if he had the chance. He knew so many people who would cast aside their children. Matt was all Jack. He would rather be single and with a son the rest of his life than a bachelor without any family.

“How was school?” He asked, keeping to a neutral topic. 

“Good. I’ve gotten better at Braille, Dad. I can read it without pausing a lot now.” He made a face as his hands began to run over the tip of his cane. Jack had noted that Matt had began playing with his hands more since his accident with the chemicals. “Except for History. The teacher hates me.”

“She doesn’t.” He said at once.

“He, Dad, Mr. Achibald and he hates having me in the room. He thinks that blind people shouldn’t be in normal school.” 

“He said that too you?” He felt his blood begin to boil. How dare anyone tell his son he didn’t deserve an education like everyone else?

“No. I heard him though. He doesn’t give me a lot of homework in Braille, there’s a process the teacher’s are supposed to follow to help me but he doesn’t follow it and he calls me dumb for not being able to keep up with the assignments. Sister Agatha reads to me but she’s busy.”

Jack felt his face get hot. If he were in a better condition – He took a breath. The doctor told him to keep his stress down. If he wanted to go home in a week he needed to be able to control his stress even if he was angrier than he had ever been.

“I’ll speak with him once we get home but you just keep reading what you can.”

“Okay.” He looked skeptical. Jack decided to change the topic. 

“We’re heading home in a week. Are you excited?” Matt beamed. 

“Yes! I miss everything. I miss our old couch and my toys and the kitchen and everything.” Jack laughed at his excitement. Matt started discussing everything he wanted to do once they got home, so many boring everyday tasks that Jack couldn’t help but agree with him. 

Home was small, and cramped, and sometimes too hot and too cold but it was theirs. He couldn’t wait to go back either. When Matt left, Jack fell asleep for a few hours, feeling exhausted but hopeful. 

Jack hissed as he entered the apartment. Behind him Matt gave a small whimper as his shoulder banged into the frame of the door. Shit he had to be quite for Matt. He braced himself on the table and watched his son enter, his hands over his ears. After a moment he put them down. 

“You okay, Matt?” He asked softly. Matt gave a quiet hiss, and then nodded. His dark glasses were askew and his cane was next to the door. “Why don’t you go to your room, champ? Make sure everything is where it needs to be.” Matt nodded and made his way to his room, more sure-footed than outside. 

Jack let himself collapse on one of the tables in the kitchen. God this was like a nightmare. He had woken up to some nightmare that didn’t seem real. Yet he would take this nightmare a thousand times over to the alternative. The alternative made him sick. He would have died. 

He ran his finger over the table and grimaced at the layer of dust. He couldn’t really complain. They were both home. His first concern had been Matt, who was not having the best days today and he felt more tired than usual with the journey back. He could work on himself later, right now he had to make sure Matt felt comfortable and safe. 

“Dad? Is there food? I’m hungry.” Matt said when he came back down half an hour later. Jack grimaced. If the dust was any indication he knew he had no food. 

“I don’t think so champ. I’m going to hold off on opening the fridge. It’s probably not going to smell good.” Matt made a face. “I can clean it when you’re at school.”

“How about we order something?” 

“Really?” Eating out was rare for them.

“Yes.” Matt smiled widely. 

“Awesome. Can I think about it?”

“Of course, champ. Just let me know when your ready?” Matt nodded and made his way back to his room. Jack put his head on the table. They had several thousand dollars of their fund left, really it was pretty much what he made some years. Jack was going to budget it like never before, he could spare twenty bucks for his son. 

He took a breath. He could make it last and soon Battlin’ Jack Murdock would be back and he could put a lot of that away for Matt to go to college. He smiled. No one had found the money he had won for Matty with the win. 

Even if he died no one could touch it. It was safe in an education fund for Matt. Once he headed to college he could draw from it and then some. Matt came back down ten minutes later, they had Chinese. 

Jack didn’t know what to expect for his first night with Matt. His few day trips to the hospital were nothing like being around his son a full day. At night it as different. The later it got the worse that Matt seemed to get. His face was scrunched up in pain and Jack tried to distract him with music and stories but it failed. 

His son went to bed early and didn’t sleep. He heard Matt shake and groan in pain as he covered his ears at the sounds Jack couldn’t hear. 

Neither of them slept that night.

Nor the next. 

Jack prayed they'd find an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
